Highever
Castle Cousland PCs *Teyrn Fergus Cousland *Raelene Caoileann *Olivia, healer *Military #Ser Donovan Loras, Captain of the Guard of Highever #Ser Iain MacKinnon #Ser Andrew Banvard (Edgewater) #Linette Botten, scout #Diago Lucio, guard #Serafina MacKinnon, squire #Ryamir Ohtar, squire Important NPCs *Seneschal - Almaric, Male Human, Late 30s. Professional in all dealings. *Head Cook - Gerfried, Male Human, Late 20s. Possessed with a strange sense of humor, goes by the nickname Gerry. *Head Maid - Connemara, Female Elf, Mid 30s. Runs a tight ship, but has a warm heart. Goes by Connie. *Knight: Ser Calvagh, Male Human, Early 30s *Knight: Ser Rhiannon *Knight: Ser Eavan *Page: Damien. 10 years old, neat blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes. Assigned to Ser Andrew. An orphan, adopted by a minor bann. A bright and charming boy, eager to please. Has an unusual birthmark on the back of his neck. Looks a bit like ‘666’. *Page: Charlie. (Nickname: Chucky) 13 years old, wild strawberry blonde hair and manic blue eyes. Assigned to Ser Eavan. An extremely playful fellow. Likes to wear stripey shirts and blue overalls, made by his aunt. Preferred weapon is an axe. *Page: Drew. 12 years old, blonde hair and brown eyes. Assigned to Ser Ivar. A quiet and conscientious girl. Personable, even if she is a little on the shy side. Has a thing for fire. There was an incident last year, something about a storage shed burning down. *Page: Henry. 8 years old, brown hair, brown eyes. Assigned to Ser Iain. Henry is a charismatic young fellow and comes across as quite charming. He is a little tense, however. He was sent to Highever in the wake of tragedy, he witnessed the death of his cousin. Alienage Important NPCs *Elder (Hahren) - Siofra, Female. Early 50s. *Elven Store Owner - Othniel, Male, Later 30s. *Alienage Clinic Healer - Marethel, Female. Mid-40s. The Marketplace PC Merchants *Ariana Mac Breen - Tailor, owner of Sew & So Forth *Demelza - Leathercrafter, originally had a stall in the Marketplace, now part-owner of Hide Tide Important NPCs *Chantry Officials: #Revered Mother Riona, Female Human, Early 60's. *General Store Owners: #Raynard, Male Human, Mid 30s. #Ingolf, Male Elf, Late 20s. *The Resting Laurels Inn #Clive, Bartender (and proprietor). 42, Blonde hair, brown eyes. *Food Vendors: #Erik and Bebe Winslow, Male/Female Human, Early 30s/late 20s. Bakers. Parents of Maisie (5), important in Ser Rhiannon's history. #Saundra, Female Elf, Mid 20s. Fruit vendor for the Belltown Hill Orchards. #Hugh, Male Elf, Late 20s. Vegetable vendor for the Hampton Family Farms. #Danner, Male Human. Formerly the town butcher, arrested for conspiring against Teyrn Fergus Cousland. *Miscellaneous Specialty Vendors: #Valene Mercier, Female Elf, Late 30s. Owner of Mercier's Apothecary. #Laral, Female Elf, Late 20s. Sells herbs and various medicinal potions. Formerly apprenticed under Valene. #Elisa, Female Human, Late 20s. Sells soaps, perfumes and body oils. Crafts from her home but has a market stall near Demelza. Has four children with a fifth on the way, and is known as one of the town's bigger gossips. #Vera, Female Human, Early 20s, cobbler. Has a stall next to Demelza. #Rudocu and Rudar, Male Human identical twin brothers, Mid 20s. Sells exotic imports from Orlais and Antiva. In constant competition with one another. #Tristian, Human Male, Late 30s. Book vendor. #Delys and Alenda, Male/Female Humans, Late 40s. Together they create and sell children's toys, such as dolls and figurines. Co-owners of Bits and Bobbles. #Arduck, Male Human, Late 30s. Creates and sells woodcarvings, particularly canes, staffs and bows. Will build furniture to order. Married to Christina, father of Geoff (12) and Ader (8). Ser Rhiannon worked part time for him during the Howe occupation/Blight as a fletcher. #Honech, Male Dwarf, Early 30s. Sells fine armor crafted in Orzammar. #Annabel, Female Human, Early 20s. Sells ribbons, threads and cloths. Married to Darrien - a Highever guard. #Vesobur, Male Qunari, Mid 30s. Sells teas and spices from Par Vollen, Rivian and Seheron. #Theodore, Male Human, Early 40s. Armorer. Creates and repairs most of the metal based armor in Highever, shop is adjacent to the smithy. #Piotre, Male Human, Early 20s. Journeyman blacksmith under Theodore. Helps fill any orders that come into the armorer. Has a crush on Vera. #Droek, Male Human, Late 30s. Blacksmith. Creates and repairs most of the weapons in Highever, runs the smithy. #Tasper, Male Elf, Late teens. Apprentice to Droek. Creates metal household goods such as pots and pans while learning advanced smithing. Has been dabbling in jewelry crafting and is showing talent for it, so he is considering delving into it as his specialty. #Old Eddie, Male Human, Mid to Late 50's. Craftsmen and repairman of fine shoes. Has been in business since before Howe's occupation.s #Donal Hoehner, male human, late 50s; wife Ceila, mid-50s. (two sons, one daughter yet to be determined) Master Craftsman of musical instruments, also does repairs and tunings. Has been in business in Highever since before Howe's occupation. This is the family that hid Serafina MacKinnon during the occupation. Ceila assists her husband with his work and the running of the shop. The Docks Important NPCs *Sarim’s Luck Tavern. #Quinton, Male Human, Late 30s. Owner of the tavern. Brawny man, has great affection for the fishermen and dock workers but will physically throw them out if they get too rowdy. #Ali, Female Human, Early 20s. Barmaid. Saucy enough to keep the men interested without letting them get too forward. *Owen, Male Human, Early 40s. One of the fish vendors retained when the ships are in port. Commonly used by the ''Time Bandit ''to sell crab and other haul. *Jacob, Male Human, 57. Grey hair and gray eyes that reflect colour of the ocean on an overcast day. Night watchman for the Highever Docks. Occupies a small hut set just off the docks, towards the beach. Has lived in Highever all of his life and worked as a fisherman for many years, apprenticed to his father and then master of his own small craft until it was beached during a bad storm. Having spent nearly fifty hears at sea, Jacob decided against starting over and instead slipped into the role of night watchman. He enjoys the peace of the docks and night and likes to look out for his fellow fisherman. Other Important NPCs *The Velvet Hat Owner/Operator - Sophie Brinton, Late 30s Important Links *Highever Reconstruction and Defense Category:Locations Category:Highever